


Lebe Wohl!

by Terrenis



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone says goodbye in his own way... (Title means Farewell in German)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do they belong to me? Is my name Tolkien? I don't think so.
> 
> Warning: sappy, death, slash, fantasy, OOC, slightly dark and depressive, AU (no Arwen, just the twins)...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a mild late summer night in the valley of Rivendell, also called Imladris in the language of the Elves. Not a single cloud covered the nightly, starlit sky, when Elrond, Lord of the realm, stepped on the balcony, belonging to his own private chambers. The Half-Elf was only dressed in a light sleeping robe and his dark hair was loose, a style he wore every night for several millennia now.

Although it was only shortly after midnight, Elrond found it impossible to get some badly needed sleep. Instead of sleeping, his thoughts lingered somewhere far away. Strangely, it seemed to happen more often lately. He didn't know why he behaved like that. It was like an unconscious procedure, leaving him very tired after a sleepless night.

Tonight wasn't different from every other night in the past week. It always started with him getting restless, as soon as it grew silent in the Last Homely House. Soon it would become difficult to stay any longer in his chambers and Elrond would step on his balcony with the same sense of foreboding in his mind, which he had every night for a week now, gazing eastwards, where the elven realm of Mirkwood was.

Mirkwood – the home of his beloved.

Elrond felt his heartbeat quicken, when his thoughts started to circle around the fair-haired being that had captured his heart straight away, when he had first laid his eyes on him. It had happened on their first meeting several hundred years ago and the Half-Elf still couldn't forget how those blue eyes had enchanted him on the spot...or that golden hair...that wonderful, seductive smile...

A sudden panic attack struck the Lord out of the blue. What if his ever-present foreboding had something to do with his golden-haired prince? What if something terrible had happened to him? What if...?

"No. Never......!" Elrond suddenly shouted out loud into the dark night, refusing to believe the possibility of happening something to his prince.

Luckily for him, none of the other inhabitants of Imladris was awake to hear his sudden outburst or else every elf within the hearing range would have thought that something was seriously wrong with their Lord.

The dark-haired elf took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down his rapidly beating heart. He was dizzy for a moment, but the dizziness passed as quickly as it had come over him. Elrond wanted to go back into his room, when he suddenly heard noises with his sharp hearing. They seemed to come from outside the city. The Half-Elf frowned. Who would arrive here in the middle of the night?

His unspoken question was soon answered, when a lone rider on a white horse appeared moments later within the Lord's sight. Immediately, Elrond felt his lips curl up in a little smile, when he recognized the rider. Suddenly feeling like a little elfling again, the dark-haired Lord back inwards and put a simple dark robe over his sleeping robe.

After that, he left his room and hurried through the empty corridors, until he reached the courtyard. He wasn't sure anymore, if he had seen right up there on his balcony. Maybe his eyes had just played a trick on him. But now, the Half-Elf was convinced that his ancient eyes hadn't deceived him.

Reaching the inner courtyard, the Elf Lord stopped and waited for the rider to arrive, hiding himself behind one of the columns there.

It didn't last long and Elrond caught a glimpse of golden hair between the by the moonlight illuminated trees. The rest of the arrival appeared a moment later. He watched him in his hiding place, waiting for the right moment to come out. Only when the blond rider was near enough, he stepped slowly forwards, a smile on his usually serious face.

"Welcome to Rivendell, stranger! May I ask who graces this house with his presence?" the Elf Lord asked, smirking slightly.

The blond elf smirked back.

"Forgive the late disturbance, my Lord! I'm just a lone traveller from Mirkwood, who seeks a place for the night to stay!" he answered.

Elrond raised an eyebrow questioningly and stared like this at the other elf. For a while, neither of them said anything. Then, all of a sudden, both elves began to chuckle heartily, until it turned into a melodious laughter. The fair-haired elf dismounted and flew straight away into the opened arms of the dark-haired Lord, who embraced him on the spot.

"Welcome back, meleth-nin. I've missed you so much!" Elrond breathed into the other's leaf shaped ears.

"So did I. I'm sorry for not coming earlier! I know you must have been worried about me!" Legolas whispered back.

Elrond loosened his embrace.

"But you're here now! That's all that matters! Come on, let's go inside. You must be weary from your long journey."

The dark-haired Half-Elf took the bridle of Legolas' horse and then both elves went together to the stables to accommodate the white mare in one of the empty boxes. After that, they headed for the house and the part of it, where Elrond's chambers were. Shortly before the stairs, Elrond stopped and looked at the blond elf, who seemed a little absent with his mind.

"Are you hungry? We could stop at the kitchen and make you something to eat!" he asked, frowning, when Legolas didn't answer.

"Legolas? Are you alright, melme?" Elrond asked again, now a little bit worried.

The fair-haired elf looked blankly at the Elf Lord and for a moment, a strange shadow flickered over the prince's facial features, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Legolas just smiled faintly.

"Forgive me, but I'm really tired. Maybe I should really go to sleep, if you allow!"

Elrond chuckled and took Legolas' hand.

"You don't have to ask for my permission, meleth. Come, let's get you to bed, my little prince."

Both elves laughed again. Elrond then began to drag the blond elf upstairs. Legolas didn't resist and allowed the Lord to drag him along to the Half-Elf's very own chambers. When they had reached them, Elrond stopped, opened the door and gestured for the prince to enter the room.

"Please come in or do you wish to stay outside for the rest of the night?"

The blond elf pondered over this suggestion for a moment.

"Well, I think I'll accept your offer, if you ask me so politely! After all, how could I decline such a nice offer?" Legolas answered teasingly.

Both of them entered the room. After closing the door, Elrond turned round and saw his prince sitting on his bed.

"Come, let me help you to take off those clothes and then I'll bring you personally to bed!"

Legolas raised one of his fine eyebrows.

"Is that a promise?" he asked playfully.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Could it be that we are a little bit naughty? Well, we'll see. Maybe you could convince me later." Elrond said, while looking for a suited nightshirt.

Finally he chose one of his own, since he couldn't find one in Legolas' baggage. He handed the cream-coloured shirt over to the prince, who tried to get out of his dirty travelling clothes. The blond elf gratefully accepted the silken garment from the Half-Elf.

"Thank you!" Legolas said and slipped into the shirt, settling down on Elrond's bed and waiting for the Lord to join him.

"Are you not come to bed, Elrond?"

"No, I'm not tired yet. But I'll watch over your sleep, if you want me to do so!"

The blond elf smiled again and nodded.

"I would like that!"

Shortly before he laid down again, Legolas hesitated for a moment before pressing a butterfly kiss on the Elf Lord's lips.

"Good Night, beloved! I'll see you in the morning!"

"I know. Sleep well, my prince!" Elrond replied while sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

Sighing, the prince finally laid his head on the soft pillow and allowed himself to relax. A moment later, his blue eyes went unfocused, indicating that the blond elf was asleep. Elrond also made himself comfortable and watched his sleeping beloved, caressing one of the soft golden hair strands with his right hand.

He was so glad that his beloved was with him again. Forgotten was the fear that something terrible might had happened to him. Still...why was there still this strange nagging sensation in his heart?

TBC

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the sunlight that woke Elrond up from his sleep. Confused, the Half-Elf almost needed a full minute to come around. Still very drowsy, the Lord realized that he must have fallen asleep in the course of the night. At first he thought the past night to be a dream. But then he noticed that someone was lying in his bed and not anyone, but his beloved Legolas.

"So it wasn't a dream!" he whispered to himself.

Smiling, he got up and stretched his limbs to get rid of his tiredness. It was strange, but somehow Elrond felt a lot better than the entire past, although he only had slept for a couple of hours. Unfortunately, it was time for him to get up. After all, the dark-haired elf had a lot of work to do. But maybe he could do something with his beloved later, when everything was done. But for now, he would let his beautiful elf sleep.

The Elf Lord walked to his wardrobe and looked for a suited robe for the day. Finally choosing a dark tan one with silver embroideries, gathered the rest of his clothes and left the room silently, being careful not to disturb the sleep of the golden-haired prince. He threw a last love-filled gaze at the Mirkwood elf and then headed for the baths, just for his daily morning wash.

An hour later, Elrond, cleaned and dressed for the day, was on his way to the dining hall to have some breakfast, unintentional humming to himself. The elves, which crossed his way, threw odd glances at their Lord, but nevertheless smiled at the same moment. Not noticing it, the dark-haired Half-Elf continued his way until he finally reached the hall, where he usually ate breakfast with his family.

Entering the hall, Elrond saw his twin sons as well as Glorfindel and Erestor already sitting at one of the tables, all of them eating and talking to each other. Starting to hum again, the Lord walked to the table and joined them. The talking stopped immediately and the four elves looked at him.

"Good Morning, Ada!" Elladan and Elrohir greeted their father.

"Good Morning, my Lord!" the other two elves also greeted him.

"Good Morning, boys! Glorfindel! Erestor! Isn't it a beautiful day?" Elrond greeted them back, smiling dreamingly to himself, while he helped himself to some food.

Sensing the sudden change of mood in their father, the twins raised one eyebrow each and threw meaningful glances at each other. Something seemed to have happened in the course of the night, for the Lord was in such a good mood this morning.

"Ahem...Ada...You're so..." Elrohir started to say.

"...unusually cheerful today. Has..."

"...something..."

"...or someone..."

"...happened to you that..."

"...you're in such a good mood today?" Elladan finished the sentence for his brother, watching his father while this one ate.

Elrond finally finished his breakfast and looked at his sons.

"What makes you think so?" he asked.

This time, his blond seneschal Glorfindel took the opportunity to answer.

"Well...you have been grumpy the entire past week, Elrond. So it's naturally that we wonder about your sudden change of mood. Am I correct that the owner of the white horse in one of the staple boxes has something to do with it?" the blond Eldar, smirking devilish.

The Half-Elf chuckled and got up.

"Maybe...!" he replied and walked to the door, intending to leave the room.

"In this case...I'll send someone to your chambers to bring your guest something to eat!" the blond elf said.

"That would be very nice of you, my friend! I think I'll start to do my work for today now! I'm in my study if someone's looking for me!"

With these words, the Elf Lord left the hall and headed for his study.

"So he has finally come back! No wonder Ada is so cheerful today!" Elrohir remarked, taking a sip from his tea.

"You're right as usual, brother! I was really getting worried. But now, knowing the reason...!" his twin said.

Elrohir nodded agreeing. All of them also finished their breakfast and got up, Glorfindel and Erestor mainly to join Elrond in the study. But before the blond Eldar left, he turned to face the identical twins.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Why don't you take care of your father's guest, while he's busy with other things! And please...be nice!" he said.

"Oh, you know we always are!"

Raising one blonde eyebrow, the seneschal just shook his head and followed Erestor, leaving the twins behind.

*^-^*

Legolas woke up because of a faint, but constantly knocking sound at the door. The fair-haired elf stirred in his sleep and slowly focused his eyes back to normality. Yawning aloud, he stretched his tired limbs. The knocking at the door got louder, loud enough for Legolas to notice it. Knowing that it only could be his beloved or maybe one of his family, the prince sat upright in the bed and called:

"Come in!"

Immediately, the door burst open and two identical dark-haired elves strolled in, one of them carrying a full loaded tray.

"Good Morning! Don't you think it's time for you to get up?" both chorused in union, grinning widely.

Legolas smiled at them.

"Elrohir! Elladan! It's good to see again, mellyn-nin." He said.

"Oh yeah...it's been a long time since your last visit!" the younger twin said, setting down the tray on a table.

"Ro is right. We really thought you've forgotten about us? And what about Ada? Believe me! He's been grouchy, ever since you left." His brother said.

Sadness flickered over the prince's fair features.

"Oh...I understand! I'm really sorry, but things in Mirkwood have been busy lately and I couldn't get away! I hope you can forgive me for that!" he whispered.

The twins looked at each other.

"Do you think we could do that, Ro?" Elladan said to his twin brother.

This one considered this for a minute.

"I think we can, Dan!" Elrohir finally said.

Smirking, both elves attacked the poor prince and hugged him tightly.

"Ai! Not so hard. I still need some air to breathe." Legolas lamented, although he could do nothing but laugh at their behaviour.

The twins let finally go off him.

"Here. Glorfindel bade us to bring you something to eat. So why don't you eat a little bit and bathe and dress after that? Since Ada will be busy for a while, it will be our pleasure to keep you entertained until then, if you don't mind!" they said.

The blond elf shook his head.

"No, I don't!"

"Good. We'll wait for you in the courtyard." The twins said and left the room.

Legolas watched them go and sighed, looking at the tray. So he would have to wait until later to see Elrond at last. Not that he blamed him. Elrond was the Lord of Imladris after al and responsible for the wellbeing of all inhabitants in Rivendell, which included the caretaking of political and economical things concerning other realms as well.

Maybe the Half-Elf had some time for him after his work was done. The blond prince's eyes darkened. If he only had more time......

The fair-haired elf stared at the tray for a while, before he finally began to eat and drink. When the Mirkwood prince had finished his breakfast, he got up and changed into some clean clothes after deciding to take a bath later. Maybe together with his beloved.

Taking a last look around, the fair-haired prince left the Lord's chambers and walked along the corridors, until he was outside in the yard, where Elladan and Elrohir were already waiting for him.

"Hey Legolas! It's time you came." Both twins exclaimed.

The blond elf just smiled.

"So what do we do first?" Elrohir asked the others.

"Hmmm, we could go to the Bruinen. Since it's a beautiful day, we could do something there, maybe swim or do some practise with our bows." Elladan suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Legolas said.

"Good. The let's go!" the twins shouted and grabbed the golden-haired elf, dragging him along.

*^-^*

Elrond had a hard time to concentrate on his work, while working in silence with Glorfindel and Erestor. His hands were writing automatically, but his mind was elsewhere, somewhere with his beloved Legolas. The lord really wished he could be with him. But unfortunately, as the Lord of this realm, he had his duties. At least he knew that his sons would take good care of their friend, until he had time again. If he only could gather more concentration to focus on his work, maybe he would be able to finish it quickly and be with his elf again.

All of a sudden, the Half-Elf heard loud laughter outside, obviously belonging to his twin sons. Elrond allowed himself to put in a short break. Getting up from his, the Elf Lord walked slowly to the open window, which led to the small terrace.

Down there, on a meadow near the waterfalls, were tree elves - a fair-haired one and two dark-haired ones. His sons and his prince. They seemed to have some sort of friendly bickering at the moment, which meant in fact that Elladan was tickling his brother unmercifully and the golden-haired elf just watched them, chuckling softly.

Then, all of a sudden, his prince turned his head and for split second their eyes met, before Legolas turned his attention back to the twins. The Lord smiled slightly to himself. So the fair-haired beauty had noticed that he had been watched. Feeling much better now and filled with new energy, the raven-haired Half-Elf returned to his place behind his desk, eager to finish his work as quickly as possible, so that he would be able to do other things soon.

*^-^*

The hours went by too quickly. The twins and Legolas had spent almost the entire forenoon and half of the afternoon together, although the twins spent most of the time with telling funny stories about what had happened in the city during Legolas' absence. Secretly, the Mirkwood elf really enjoyed those stories, but a larger part of him was longing to be with Elrond again. It seemed like eternities since their last time together, although it only had been a few hours.

Sighing, he got up from his place, where he had been sitting and walked slow to the edge of the waterfall. There he knelt down again, diving one hand into the clear, cold water of the Bruinen. The twins watched him silently, sharing some secret glances. They could see his desire to be together with a certain someone. They couldn't blame him after such a long absence. But he was still acting a little bit strangely.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" Elrohir asked.

The blond elf just smiled at the younger twin.

"It's nothing! I've just missed everything. Our talks, our little adventures together..."

"...our father!" the twins completed the sentence.

Legolas blushed, when he heard that, realizing that the brothers had outwitted him.

"That's enough for today, boys!" a stern voice called them from behind.

The three elves turned their heads towards the voice and saw Elrond standing there. The twins began to grin sheepishly.

"Oh...Hi Ada! We didn't know that you're already done with your work." The older twin said, grinning.

"As you can see, I am!" the Elf Lord replied.

"In this case...we'll leave, so you both can kiss..." Elrohir started to speak anew, just to be complemented by his brother.

"...cuddle..."

"...make out..."

"...right here!"

Both Half-Elves snickered again, when Legolas blushed even more and hid his face in his arms, while scowled at his sons.

"That's really enough embarrassment for today, boys!" he said sternly.

The Half-Elves just giggled and began to run away from their father and his beloved. The dark-haired Lord watched them until they were gone and shook his head. Sometimes, his sons behaved like little elflings and not like the grown elves they were. It was really hard to be a father of such mischievous twins.

"Forgive their behaviour, meleth. You know how they can be sometimes." The Lord said.

"Don't worry about that! They are my friends, because they are like that. They are coming after their father." Legolas said, throwing a playful glance at the Elf Lord.

Elrond raised one of his elegant eyebrows.

"Do you really think of me that way?" he asked carefully.

Before the fair-haired prince could answer, Elrond attacked him in a very unlordly manner and began to tickle him without any mercy. The Elf Prince tried his best to protect himself from the Lord's merciless fingers. By the time, when Elrond finally stopped his attack, the fair-haired was breathing heavily with suppressed laughter.

When he could breathe again, Legolas turned his head to the Half-Elf, who was lying next to him in the grass and looked at him.

"What did I do to deserve this?" the blonde elf pouted.

Elrond shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing. I just felt like doing it. I hope you're not angry with me!"

Legolas smiled and raised his right arm to caress Elrond's cheek with his fingers. The touches felt like butterfly wings on Elrond's skin.

"I could never be angry with you, meleth!" the prince said.

Elrond's hand caught Legolas' one and gazed lovingly at him.

"I know I've been busy and neglecting you, but I swear I'll make it up to you. Why don't you take a bath, while I'll arrange something for us? Tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together. It won't be a problem to leave my duties to Glorfindel and Erestor for one day. What do you think?"

"I'd like that. But how will I know when this surprise is ready, beloved?" the prince asked again, taking Elrond's hand in his.

"I'll send someone to fetch you. But in the meanwhile...please relax and refresh yourself in my bathing chamber? I'll see you later, meleth-nin!" the Elf Lord said, while getting up.

The dark-haired Half-Elf pressed a loving kiss on Legolas' hand and forehead.

"See you later! Wait for me!" he said and started to go away.

"See you later, meleth!" the blond elf whispered, watching Elrond leave.

He was anxious to see, which kind of surprise would await him. Hopefully a nice one. For that, he was sure. And about the bath – well, Elrond had always the best ideas. A nice, relaxing bath something he could really use now.

Stretching his limbs, the prince got up and also walked towards the house.

TBC

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
